stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Madoka Kei
Madoka Kei is a girl who transferred into Southern Cross Academy's high school division, 1st year class 2, along with Kou Atari. She’s a member of the Glittering Crux, Window Star. At first glance, she seems like a quiet, refined young lady, but she’s actually got such an extreme personality that Kanako Watanabe even described her as “really dangerous.” Appearance Madoka is slim yet curvy in figure. Apart from her bright blue eyes Madoka's other most notable feature is her blonde hair which is not only long but has two long curly bangs. It shown that Madoka normally wears a white gown like outfit with a purple belt around the waist and when at the beach she wears a frilly white and red two piece swimsuit. When in her Crux uniform she wears a green jumpsuit which has what appears to be screw like pieces in various lovations as well as the Vanishing Age shoulder guards. Personality At first glance Madoka seems like a quiet, well mannered, soft, gentle and lovely young lady. However, it is shown that she has an extremely dangerous and battle-loving personality who is also highly reckless with her actions such as being a test subject to Professor Silver's experimental Overphase System or fighting Takuto Tsunashi and Sugata Shindo alone. According to Kanako Watanabe, Madoka is so dangerous that a person that she gets what she wants by any means necessary. It is also shown that Madoka has a somewhat playful side and enjoys being sarcastic and teasing others. History make their first appearances]]Prior to the start of the series, it is shown that Madoka did not live on Southern Cross Island. She is also shown to have been old friends with Kanako Watanabe and also a member of Kanako's division "Adult Bank". Skills & Abilities It is shown that Madoka seems to have an athletic side to her being able to best both Wako Agemaki and Ruri Makina at volley ball. When it comes to fighting it is shown that she is very proficient in sword fighting even able to keep up and nearly best Takuto Tsunashi who is a master swordsman. Madoka's first phase is shown to be an ability called "Mirroir"; this allows everything within a personal space she has created to like exactly like her. Summary While Takuto Tsunashi and the others are at the beach. Madoka and Kou Atari appear in front of the group. After exclaiming how Takuto giving Sarina Endo a message is fun and starting to make fun of Wako Agemaki and Ruri Makina, they then challenge them to a volley ball match in which the winner gets Takuto as their mascot. Madoka and Kou then defeat Ruri and Wako and get a massage from Takuto. After being introduced to the Glittering Crux Brigade as the star drivers with marks Madoka then joins in on a Vanishing Age meeting where she requests to battle Takuto. After fighting Takuto and losing to him she is later seen looking at her broken cybody and getting excited over the fact that she has a 50% chance of surviving if she revives it. When Takuto and his remaining dorm mates over the summer along with Wako, Sugata, Sarina and Ruri have their end of summer festivities Madoka and Kou decide to join them for fun. Benio then attacks Madoka with a firework starting a fireworks war between Madoka and Kou and Tetsuya Gōda and Benio Shinada. The battle causes Takuto's dorm room to be burned down. After receiving a scolding from the principle for their actions it is shown that Madoka and Kou have transferred to South Cross High and have become very popular. After noticing how popular the Night Flight Club are they decide they want to have fun with it's members, specifically Takuto and Sugata Shindo. Madoka later uses her first phase on Takuto and Sugata while they spar. After intimidating Takuto Sugata uses his first phase to break through Madoka's. Madoka is later shown badly burnt all over with Kou massaging treatment on her. Relationships Kou Atari Shigeto Koyama the Mecha design artist for star driver tweeted "The hook{fishing hook and needle are the same word in Japanese} unfastened on Madoka’s Hegent ended up being a pair with the needle/hook on Qophlite because… Well, it’s kind of a joke, lol, but if you think about the associations of the words, you might something interesting out of it about the characters (･◡･)". He seems to be insinuating that Madoka and Kou had an intimate (perhaps even sexual) relationship as their Cybodies were designed to be a pair and even interlock with each other. Trivia * The name Madoka means "space, timing" (ma) combined with "degree, extent" (do) and "flower" (ka). * Madoka's surname '''Kei '''has many meanings depending on the different kanji symbol. ** Square jewel (圭) ** Blessing (恵) ** Wise (慧) ** Jubilation (慶) ** Respect (敬) ** Excellent (佳) ** Japanese Judas-tree (桂) ** Disclose (啓) ** Firefly (蛍) Category:Characters Category:Star Drivers Category:Female Characters Category:Vanishing Age Category:Glittering Crux Members